


Death's Door

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth of Bobby John, Episode: s07e10 Death's Door, F/M, Hospital, Memories, Sad Ending, The Death of Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	Death's Door

I was shell-shocked. Fear was holding me in place, but then I came to my senses. 

“Sawyer, Abby, we need to go!” I said. I pulled on my jeans and sweatshirt in nothing flat. They didn't move. “Get up, now. We need to go,” I said, tears starting to perk in my eyes. 

Sawyer started to move, shaking her head, trying to wake herself up. I had picked up Abby and ran out to the car. 

“Kelly, what’s going on?” Sawyer asked, following right behind me. 

“I don’t know yet. Bobby has been shot. He is in the hospital,” I said, getting Abby into her car seat.

I got into the driver’s seat and sped to the hospital, breaking just about every traffic law to get there. As soon as I pulled up to the hospital I was out of the car. I pulled Abby out of her car seat and ran into the emergency room, but I didn’t see Sam, Dean, or Bobby. So I frantically ran to the desk. 

“Is there a Bobby Singer here?” I asked, searching for answers.

“No, but we did get a call about 15 minutes ago. They should be here soon,” The receptionist said. “Are you alright, miss?” she asked, seeing that I was pregnant and holding Abby who was barely awake. 

“I’m fine, I just need to find my dad and make sure he is okay,” I said with anger and fear in my voice. 

“Miss, I think you need to sit down. You are putting stress on you and your baby,” she said. 

“I will not sit down!” I yelled, “I need to know that my dad is alright! I am fine. I just need my… dad…” I said, looking over at the double doors to see Bobby being wheeled in on a hospital bed. 

He was surrounded by nurses and there was a doctor directing him to a room. “Page the neurosurgeon on call. Tell OR to put electives on hold,” he said. Sam and Dean were following behind the bed. Dean and I made eye contact and then I watched Bobby get pushed into an empty room. “Move trauma two to bed seven as soon as it's clean.” 

Abby noticed everything going on around me and she started to cry for Bobby, “Pops…? Pops…!? Pops!” she cried, trying to get out of my arms. She managed to squirm out of my grasp and tried to run to Bobby. Luckily Sawyer was fast and grabbed her around the waist as Abby screamed and cried in her arms. Dean made his way over to me and hugged me and we watched from the hallway looking into Bobby’s room. 

“Gunshot wound to the right frontal lobe, no exit wound found. Breathing spontaneously. Respiratory rate 18 and shallow. RST at 120. BP 90 over 60. GCS 5,” A nurse said in Bobby’s room 

“Push 80 grams of Mannitol over 30. Prep for intubation,” the doctor said. 

“Air entry clear to bases,” she answered him. 

“Let's get a central line in here now,” the doctor said. 

“What's happening? Please just tell us –” I said. 

“Get them out of here.” 

“Sorry. You need to stay out of their way,” a nurse said 

“No, that’s my dad,” I said. “I need to be with him.” 

“Miss, we are taking care of your father. You need to stay back,” she said. 

“What are they doing?” Sam asked. 

“We need to get him stable,” the nurse said, still trying to keep me calm.

“Okay, when are you gonna take the bullet out?” Dean asked. 

“If we can get the swelling down, if it's in a place we can get to, if –” The nurse said looking in between us then stopping before she finished her statement. 

“If he even lives that long,” Sam said. 

“No! He isn’t going to die!” I said, getting angry with the nurse. Dean had let go of me but Sam pulled me into his arms holding me to him. 

The nurse pulled the curtain shut to the room where Bobby was being taken care of. I was crying and then my world went black. 

I woke up to Dean’s voice, “Kelly! Kelly! Wake up Babe!” 

Then there was another voice, “Sir, you need to step back. We need a gurney over here STAT.”

I opened my eyes and I looked at the nurse and she saw the fear in my eyes. “What happened?” I asked trying to sit up. 

“Miss Singer, you need to relax. You collapsed. We are going to check you out just to make sure that you and the baby are doing well,” the nurse said. “There’s nothing to worry about. We will keep you updated with news of your father.” 

“Alright…” I said, my eyes closing as they lifted my body onto the hospital bed. 

They did some tests and found out that BJ would be arriving early but I still wasn’t ready to give birth so they put me into a room and told me that I would have to wait here until I was ready. I was alone for a little bit. The doctors wanted me to be able to relax without anyone unintentionally stressing me out. But all I could think of was Bobby and how he was in the OR waiting to get the bullet out of his head. I was alone with my thoughts and I was transported to when I was about 11 years old. 

I had been living with Bobby for almost a year. I had been going to school, making friends and I was doing well considering that I was behind from missing so much. I had been having a hard month. Some of the popular girls had been picking on me because of my clothes. I didn’t like wearing dresses or skirts because they always seemed to get in the way when I would run and play in the school yard. My normal attire was a pair of jeans, a t-shirt layered with a flannel, with combat boots or sneakers. All the popular girls would wear cute clothes so I stood out like a sore thumb. After the long bus drive to the road near Bobby’s house. I walked to the front gate, opened it and walked all the way to the house with my head down, trying to hold back the tears. 

“How was your day, princess?” Bobby called from the kitchen. 

“Fine,” I answered, walking up the stairs. Normally when I got home I would do homework in the kitchen and then help Bobby make dinner. But tonight I didn’t want to so I went to my room and sat on my bed. 

I had been there for twenty minutes when there came a knock on the door. “Kelly, are you alright? Do you want to come down? Dinner is ready,” he said. 

“I’m not hungry, Bobby,” I answered. “I am really tired and I have a lot of homework.” 

“Sweetheart, you need to eat. Come on, ” he said, walking over to the bed and taking my hand. We walked down the stairs and we ate dinner in silence. I was about to go back upstairs when Bobby stopped me. “Kelly, what's going on. You have been a little off for about a month now; what’s going on?”

“It's nothing,” I said, looking at my feet remembering when I would get picked on when I lived with my parents. 

He got down in front of me and asked, “Did something happen at school?” 

I looked into his eyes and started to cry. My hands covered my eyes. I expected Bobby to be upset or mad because my dad used to get mad whenever I didn't live up to his standards. But he didn't. He pulled me into a hug and he let me cry. 

When I was calm he looked at me. “Kelly, what's going on? You were doing so good and now you are sad again.”

“The girls at school make fun of my clothes,” I said. “They think it's weird that I like to run and play with the boys.” 

“Oh, don't let what they say bother you,” he said. “Sweetheart, you know what I do for work, right?” he asked. 

“Yes, Bobby. I know what you do. You save people from monsters,” I answered. 

“That’s right. Those girls at school don't know what's out there but you do and you aren't afraid of them. If they knew what was out there they would cry themselves silly,” he said, pulling me into a hug as well as kissing the top of my head. Then tilting my chin up to look me in the eyes. “Keep your head up, princess, otherwise, your crown falls.” 

It made me smile and I hugged him tightly, “Thank you, Daddy,” I said throwing my arms around his neck. “I love you.” 

I must have fallen asleep because I heard Dean talking to Abby. 

“Mommy and BJ are good right now. Mommy is just tired,” he said. 

“Can I go sit with her?” she asked. 

“I think that would be just fine,” he said. 

I opened my eyes and smiled at them. 

“See what did I tell you, mommy just needs rest,” Dean said, putting Abby on the bed. Then he took my hand and gave me a weak smile. “How’re you doing?” he asked. 

“I think I'm okay. The contractions are still far apart. This little guy is going to take his time,” I said, looking in between Abby and Dean. “How is Bobby? Is he better? Is he awake? Are they going to take the bullet out? Where are Sam and Sawyer?” I was starting to get upset again. 

“We’re right here,” Sawyer said, walking into the room followed by Sam. “How are you doing?”

“I’ve been better,” I said, looking at her. “How is Bobby?” 

“Still no change yet,” Sam said, giving me a weak smile. 

I took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Hey, babe, we will keep you posted. Just keep fighting and pushing for this baby,” Dean said. “Bobby is going to be fine.” 

“Thank you, Dean,” I said then I got quiet for a moment then I looked into his eyes. “I don't want him to die,” I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. 

Abby climbed up the bed so that she was sitting as close to me as she could. “Mommy, I don't want pops to die either,” she said, looking up at me. 

We were sitting there when the doctor came in to check me. They said that I needed rest and that it would be good for me to keep my feet up. They didn't want BJ to get here before he was ready. I was 5 centimeters dilated and I was still in the dark about Bobby. 

“Doc, could you tell me about my dad?” I asked. 

The doctor looked at me and gave me a sad look, “He's, uh, stable for the moment. Just have to see.” 

“So, there's nothing else we can do?” I asked, holding Abby for comfort. 

“I'm sorry. We just have to wait. We'll see if the swelling goes down,” he said, smiling. 

“How long?” Dean asked the doctor. 

“It's hard to say in cases like this.” 

“Well, he's lasted this long. That's something, right?” I said, hopeful that everything would turn out well. 

“Well, yes. Listen – the bullet didn't shatter. Only one hemisphere of his brain was injured. These are all positive things. But...I don't want to give you false hope here. He's far from out of the woods. Most of the time, cases like this…” The doctor trailed off. 

“They die,” Sam said. At his words, I looked at the doctor and then back to Sam. 

“Miss Singer, relax. We need you to understand that right now it comes down to him. I'll keep you updated,” The doctor said, looking at me and putting his hand on my shoulder. 

At that moment there was a knock on the door. “Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Is one of you Robert Singer's next of kin?” a man said. 

“I am his daughter,” I said. 

“Oh good,” he said walking into the room “Can I talk to you?” 

“Yes,” I answered. 

“Great, is there anyone who you want to stay with you at this time?” he asked. 

“Dean, will you stay with me?” I asked. 

“Of course, sweetheart,” he said to me, then turning to Sam, “Can you take Abby?” 

“You got it,” Sam said. “Come here, Shorty.” 

“I love you, mommy,” Abby said giving me a hug and kissing my tummy. “Be good, BJ.” 

“We know this is a stressful time, Miss Singer,” the man said. 

“Yeah, okay. No offense – you can skip the garnish.” I said shortly. I wanted to try to not be worried about this. “What, did his insurance lapse, or what?” 

“We're sorry to ask, at this time... but, um, did your father ever make his wishes known i-in regards to organ donation?” he said. “Organs are only viable for a very limited window –”

“‘Viable’?” Dean and I asked at the same time. 

“We're just hoping some good can come of this tragic--” he started to say but I cut him off.

“Listen to me. I'm gonna say this once. He's not gonna die. It's one bullet. He's gonna be fine because he's always fine.” I said, letting my emotions get the better of me and the monitors in the room that I was hooked up to started to go off. 

“I apologize,” he said. 

“Why are you talking to us like he's gonna die, huh?” Dean said, getting upset. At that moment a nurse came into the room to check on me. 

“Clear the room, please. She needs to be relaxed,” she said, giving me a dose of something to calm me down. 

Dean and the man went out into the hall and I could hear Dean yelling at him. “I do my job! Do your jobs! Save him!” 

“Of course they're doing everything they can,” I heard the man. His voice was shaking and high. 

The nurse was still in the room and I was starting to feel a little tired. 

The room went dark again and I was taken back to when I was 17. I was going to school, I was working at the local diner as well as helping Bobby to do research. At that time I was falling behind on my school. It wasn’t my number priority. I didn’t really care if I did well because I wasn't going to go to college. I was at home making dinner when Bobby walked into the kitchen. 

“Kelly, can I talk to you?” Bobby asked. 

“Sure thing, Bobby. What’s up?” I asked as I washed my hands. 

“I got a call from your school today. They are worried about you and your grades,” he said. 

“Why would they be worried? I already told the counselor that I’m not going to college so why try, ya know?” I said. 

“Sweetheart, don’t talk like that,” he said. 

“But, Bobby it’s the truth. I’m going to be a hunter like you. I don’t need to think about grades,” I said honestly. “I should just drop out and get my GED like Dean did. Then I could work and help with hunting,” I said with a smile. 

“Kelly, you can do anything. You are smarter than you give yourself for credit for. You help around the house and the salvage yard. You could go to school for business and build a life for yourself,” he said to me. 

“Bobby, thank you. But I am not meant to go to college. I don’t want to be away from you. I want to save people. I can do that working at the diner and helping you as well as hunting. I am good at that. The numbers and writing and speaking, not so much.” I looked down, knowing that that was true. I wouldn’t measure up like my classmates. 

“Sweetheart, let me make a deal with you,” he said, taking my hands in his. “Kelly, you don’t have to go to college but you have to finish high school. I want you to be able to say that you graduated.” 

I looked up and smiled at him. “I can agree with that,” I answered. 

That year was long but worth it. I finished with all A’s, and I went to my graduation and sat with the rest of my classmates on the football field. I didn’t tell anyone but I was chosen as the most improved student. I was going to give a speech in front of everyone. I was terrified but I wanted to do it to prove to myself that I was good enough to receive this honor. 

“Before we present the class of 1998 we have one more speaker,” Mr, Fitts said. “This young lady is amazing - she grew so much this past year, that she went from almost dropping out of school to now being a straight A student. She has an amazing story and I know this isn’t easy for her but I have faith that she can do it. Miss Kelly Singer, make your way to the stage.”

I stood and made my way to the microphone on the center of the stage. I pulled out my paper and I looked over the crowd. I saw a sea of in familiar faces then I found the one that I was searching for. 

“Students, faculty, and honored guests. Thank you for coming out today. I am sure that you are ready for summer to be here; ready to relax and enjoy your new found freedom. However, let me keep your attention for a few minutes to give you a few helpful tips as well to thank some amazing people. First of all, hard work pays off. I am a prime example. At this time last year, I wanted to drop out, I didn't want to have anything to do with school. I wanted to give up, but thanks to my family and the teachers coming along side me and helping me I am here today. Also, keep at it. If something is hard don't stop, keep pushing yourself to do better and to reach your goal. And finally, ask for help. Look to the people who came before us, our teachers they are here for you, our parents they have lived life we can trust them. Believe me, if it weren't for my dad I wouldn't be on this stage right now. I would have taken the easy way out and not graduated but he pushed me. He pushes me every day. Growing up I lived a horrible life. My parents were drug addicts who didn't want me. The first 10 years of my life were a living hell. Then they left me. I was left on the side of the highway; alone and left for dead. Then something amazing happened. I was picked up by a man who took care of me. He took me in when no one wanted me, he is my dad,” I made full eye contact with Bobby. There were tears in his eyes with a proud smile on his face. “Even though I grew up in my own personal hell, when Bobby Singer took me in he became my dad. He never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or whomever I wanted to become. I don't think he ever knew that the person I wanted to be was him. Bobby, you changed my life. You put me first even though you didn't need to. You gave me a home when I had none. I know that it is because of your love and support that I am the woman I am today. Thank you, Dad. You are my guidepost for everything.” 

I finished the speech and went back to my seat and they started to call all the names of the students who were graduating. And when they called my name, “Kelly Singer”, I could hear the cheers of my family. The Winchesters were there cheering and screaming for me but the one that meant the most was Bobby. After the ceremony I found my family, Dean and Sam engulfed me into a huge group hug from them. 

“Way to go, sweetheart,” Dean whispered into my ear and kissing the side of my head. 

“Thanks, Dean,” I said hugging him back. 

“You did great, Kelly,” Sam said. 

“Thank you, Sammy,” I answered him with a smile. “Where’s Bobby?” I asked looking around the crowd. 

“I’m right here, princess,” Bobby said. 

“Dad!” I yelled and threw my arms around his neck. 

“Thank you, sweet girl.” 

“It was the truth, Bobby. I don't think I could say thank you enough.” 

“You don't need to. I love you and you did amazing today and every day. I am so proud of you.”

I woke up to a knock on the door frame of my room. I looked over and saw Sam standing with Abby who looked like she was asleep in his arms. 

“Hey, Abby. Mommy is awake,” he said to the sleeping girl. She didn't move at his words she was out like a light. 

“Hey, Sammy,” I said just as a contraction hit me. I gasped for air and held onto the railing of the bed. When it subsided I could see the fear in Sam’s eyes. “I’m okay, Sammy. I’ve done this before,” I nodded to the sleeping child in his arms. “How's Bobby doing? Where is Dean?” 

“He is sitting with Sawyer she just passed out. Bobby is…” Sam started. 

“Sam, I can handle it. What's the update with Bobby?” I asked, getting annoyed. 

“Well, the swelling's down a little. They took him off sedation. Apparently, he – he started fighting his tube. So they pulled them out, and he's breathing on his own,” Sam explained. 

“That's good, right? Is that good?” I asked sitting up a little. 

“Yeah. Well, doctor said best-case scenario.” 

“All right, so when they gonna take the bullet out?” I asked. 

“Kelly, t-they're not even – they're not even gonna try that, not yet,” Sam explained. 

“What does that mean?” I asked, getting upset. 

“The word's ‘abrading’, I think,” Sam said. 

“English, Sam!” I said as one of my monitors started to go off. Hm. 

“Cutting out the dead brain tissue,” Sam said as I started to get more upset. “That’s if the doctor even thinks it's worth the risk.” 

But then a contraction hit me again. They were getting closer and closer together. Little Bobby John would be here any minute. Sam got nervous and called the nurse, and they came to check on me. They said that it was almost time and that if I wanted Dean in the room that Sam should go get him. Abby woke up I gave her a kiss and Sam went to get Dean. 

I was waiting by myself. My hands were on my belly rubbing circles. I was reminded of when I was in the hospital about to give birth to Abby. Bobby was sitting with me. We had tried to call Dean but no answer. 

“Kelly, you are going to do great. I know you are. I am so proud of you,” Bobby said. 

“Daddy, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm so tired,” I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

“Baby girl, you got to. You are going to be an amazing mom.” 

“It hurts, I don't think I can do it. I am so scared.” 

“Kelly, you can do this. You will do this,” he said, putting his hand on my forehead. “I will be there the whole time.” 

“Promise?” 

“Always, and forever.” 

I opened my eyes and saw Dean standing in the doorway. 

“Hey, babe. I heard that we are going to have a baby.” 

His words made me laugh. “Shut up and get your ass in here, Winchester. You missed out on the first one. There is no way in hell I am letting you miss out on this one.” 

“I wouldn't miss this for the world,” he said walking into the room and kissed my forehead. 

The doctor walked in and checked me out. “Miss Singer, I think it's time to welcome your baby into the world,” she said with a smile. 

I nodded and looked over at Dean who smiled at me. It was a fairly easy birth. Bobby John got here within 45 minutes. He had a healthy set of lungs and a full head of hair; he was beautiful. I was tired but I was healthy and in recovery. Dean sat beside me the whole time and cheered me on.

They took BJ to the nursery and I got to rest. But all I wanted was my dad. 

“When can I go see my dad?” I asked the nurse. 

“Soon, Miss Singer, you need to rest,” she answered, “We will wheel you down to see him.” 

“But I don't want him to miss out on seeing BJ,” I said as my eyes started to get heavy. 

“You won't miss it. You Singers are fighters.” 

“Thank you,” I said as sleep claimed me. 

“Shhhh, sweetheart. Mommy is sleeping. You got to let her sleep,” I heard Bobby’s voice coming from the hallway. 

I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It was 5:15 am. I pulled my hair into a ponytail put on a sweatshirt and yoga pants and went down stairs. 

Bobby was holding Abby rocking her in his grandpa chair. I leaned against the doorframe and watched him and listened. 

“Ya’ know, Abigail. Your mommy loves you. She is so strong and I am so proud of her for bringing you into this world,” he said. “She was an amazing kid when she was little. She loved to dance and run and play all day. When you get big, baby girl, I hope you are just like her. Be brave, be strong, be bold. Dream big and be yourself,” he said. 

I was in awe of the man who was my father. I must have made a noise because Bobby turned around and looked at me. 

“You are a good mom,” he said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

“It's the truth, sweetheart.” 

I woke up to a small voice. “Unca Sammy, mommy is sleeping.” 

“No, I'm awake.” 

“Mommy!” she yelled, running to the bed. “We saw BJ! He is so cute! I can't wait to take him home!” 

“Me too, baby. Are you going to help me take care of him with me?” I asked. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” she said excitedly. 

“Good I'm glad I have my helper,” I said smiling at her. “How is he, Sam?” I asked looking at him. 

He gave me a halfhearted smile. I nodded. 

“Abby, do you want to call the nurses?” I asked. 

“Yes, mommy!” 

“Ok, push the button,” 

She did and the nurse came in. 

“Can we go see BJ and take him to see Pops?” Abby asked the nurse. 

She bent down in front of her and smiled. “I think we can make an exception today.”

She got a wheelchair and took us to the nursery, we picked up Bobby John I held him close to my chest and kissed the top of his head. 

“Bobby John, are you ready to meet your Pops?” I asked the sleeping baby. 

Then we made our way to Bobby in the OR. Dean and Sawyer were sitting in the waiting room when we came in. We made it right on time because the nurses and doctors were moving frantically around his room about to move him. 

“Keep the head of the bed up for transport. IV can run off the pump. Just run a TKVO. We'll have to wait for respiratory,” a nurse said. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's happening?” Sam asked from behind me. 

“He's showing signs of responsiveness. We're taking him up for surgery. If you want to see him, I'd squeeze in there quick,” she said. 

We went into the room when another nurse tried to stop us. 

“Sorry. We need to get moving.”

“Right. Yeah.” Sam said to her then turning to Bobby who was laying in the bed. “Hey, um... Bobby, um, hey…” Sam started. “Just... thanks... for everything.”

“Hey, Daddy, I have your grandson here. He wants to meet you. You better pull through this, okay?” I said through tears. 

“All right. Please step back,” the nurse said. 

“Yeah,” Dean said putting his hand on my shoulder. 

At that moment Bobby took my hand and opened his eyes. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, stop. His eyes are open,” I said excitedly. 

“Bobby?” Dean asked. 

“Hey,” Sawyer said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Bobby removed the respirator covering his mouth and nose. 

“What – don't talk. Don't talk. A pen – I,” Dean said grabbing the pen from the chart at the end of the bed. “Here. Here, here, here,” Dean said handing the pen to me and I handed it Bobby. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

Bobby took the pen and wrote “45489” on my hand. He was breathing heavily. He smiled at me and put his hand on my cheek as if to give me a silent I am so proud of you, sweetheart, then he looked at BJ in my arms and smiled a little more. He looked at Sawyer and Abby with a tear-filled smile the looking at Sam and Dean wanting to say something. Everyone leaned in to get closer. 

“Idjits,” he said, his voice weak and soft. 

His head fell back onto the pillow and he closed his eyes. The monitor he was attached to started to beep.

“Bobby? Hey!” Dean said. 

The monitor showed a flat line. 

The nurse grabbed my chair and pulled me out of the room. 

“No!” I yelled. “Dad! No, Dad. You can't leave me. You promised me! You promised...” I was in tears. Abby was crying. She ran to me and climbed into my lap, holding me as she cried. The nurse excused Sam, Dean, and Sawyer from the room. They gathered around my chair. We were all in shock and couldn't believe what was happening. 

“Call a code blue – trauma room,” a nurse said pulling a curtain closed. 

“Mommy, is Pops in heaven?” Abby asked. 

“I hope so, sweetheart. I hope so.” 

I then remembered sitting in Bobby’s big grandpa chair in the living room with Abigail asleep in my arms. Dean and Sam were sitting on the sofa waiting for Bobby to come back with drinks. 

“You microbrewing in there, or what? Come on – we got a lot of Chuck Norris to get through. Let's go,” Dean said calling Bobby. Dean walked over to me and leaned down to kiss me. “God, I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I said smiling. 

He winked at me and went to sit back down on the sofa with Sam.

“All right, scoot, jerkface. Show your elders some respect,” Dean said to Sam as he sat down. 

“You scoot, ass-hat,” Sam said, throwing a piece of popcorn at Dean. 

Bobby walked in and handed Dean and Sam their beers. 

“Mm,” Sam said. “Thank you.” 

He walked over to me and took Abby from me and smiled. “It's my turn to hold my baby girl.” 

“Hey, I thought I was your baby girl,” I said, slightly offended. 

“You are but this one is small and new. I need to leave my mark on this little peanut.” 

“Fine,” I said, getting up and sitting next to Dean. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't quite understand that, uh, Mr. Peanutbutter-and-Banana Sandwiches?” Dean said. 

“You know what? I stand by that sandwich. Nobody likes licorice. I-it's – it's made of dirt. Right, Kelly?” Sam said. 

“I'm sorry, Dean. You know where I stand on this topic,” I said agreeing with Sam. “Licorice is dirt.” 

“Trader,” Dean said pulling me closer to him. “Come on, it is a classic movie food. It's right up there with popcorn.” 

“Popcorn? Really?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Dean answered. 

“You're out of your mind,” Sam said. 

“What? It's like little chewy pieces of heaven,” Dean said. 

“Oh, chewy pieces of heaven if you're a girl,” Sam said. 

“Hey, I am offended that you are putting me into this group, Sammy,” I said. 

“Sorry, Kelly. But I stick by my statement.” 

“Oh, you’re in for it now. I'm going to convince Abby that her uncle needs a haircut when she gets old enough to understand me. Her first words will be ‘Sam haircut.’ Just you wait, ass-hat.” 

That moment was perfect. If only life could have stayed that way.


End file.
